


Money Maker

by Shay_markele



Category: Bucky x reader - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, stripper!Steve x reader
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_markele/pseuds/Shay_markele
Summary: A/N: This was written in collaboration with @kashirenae92 She’s amazing y'all she has all the ideas (I’m convinced she never has writers block





	Money Maker

“Well.. well Steve who knew you could shake your ass like that.” Steve had just been ambushed by a bridal party who couldn’t seem to keep their hands off his backside. He made one hell of a top, walking aways from the part with loose ones and other bills down his pants.

“Y/N will you please stop.. it’s already weird having people literally begging me to grind my crouch on them.” You always wondered how Steve began stripping to begin with. He was so shy and bashful it hurt, but  _hey_  he obviously had the talent for it.

If it wasn’t Bucky selling out the strip club every Friday night it was Steve up on the stage shaking his money maker.

“Aww don’t be embarrassed Stevie.” You walked over to him hugging him from behind, squeezing his butt as you ran behind the bar. You knew that would surely embarrass him and you couldn’t help yourself.

“Damn it Y/N.” Steve jumped to his toes, looking around hoping no one had seen what you’d just done. But the group of girls sitting at a table nearby _(clearly drunk off there ass._ ) Started yelling for Steve to come by and shake his  _money maker._

“Look what you’ve done. Now I have to go over there and shake my so called “ _Money maker”._  You couldn’t help but laugh at what Steve had just said.  There was never a dull moment at the bar and you loved it.

You started serving drinks again. Dancing to the music that played in the club as you served all the women that came up.

The night continued on just like it always had. It was little bit after Bucky’s set so you knew he would be coming over soon to take his seat and watch you for the rest of the night.

You poured his drink and sat his ashtray in his usual spot. You didn’t have time to talk to him tonight, tips we’re flowing in pretty good you were just looking forward to.finally being able to buy those new shoes you’d been eyeing for a while.

“So you just gonna ignore me Sugar.” Bucky taped the ashes of his cigarette. He saw you talking to Steve earlier before the took the stage. He watched you play around and mess with Steve and it drove him wild.

Sure he knew you to where officially together, but he couldn’t help but a feel a tiny pang of jealous.

“Bucky I know where your going with this, you know I only have eyes for you and your money maker at the end of the day.”

You walked down to the other end if the bar in annoyance. Bucky knew he had pissed you off with him being slightly jealous of Steve. He wondered how he could be so stupid sometimes. Of course you only wanted him and his money maker.

You eventually made you way back to his end of the bar. You began wiping off the counters since it was near closing time.

“Baby did you do something with different with your hair… no it has to be the top you wearing, it looks pretty good against your skin your glowing.”

“You’ve tried those on me before Barnes. It won’t be that easy this time.” You galred up at Bucky as you collected the empty glasses.

“How about I make it up to you tonight with some down time.”

You smirked up at him, cocking your hip out to the side.

“Ohh there will be plenty of down tonight Barnes. 

___________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As usual I hope this wasn’t trash 


End file.
